


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXI: Virginal

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Slash, Tea, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Natasha and Pepper enjoy tea and scones in the garden while discussing important things.
Relationships: Black Widow/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXI: Virginal

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 30, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 545  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928701.html)

_Tempest in a teacup,  
These bold women!  
Using lace parasols  
Like bludgeons._

  


**Sir Harry Englewood**  
**_"These ‘Modern’ Women"_**  
**1909 C.E.**  


Natasha sipped the hot tea from her Royal Doulton teacup with the blue periwinkles. She looked approvingly at the light, flaky raspberry scone on her plate.

“Your cook is an excellent baker, too. Please pass along my compliments.”

Pepper stirred her tea with a silver spoon. “Thank you. Cook will be pleased.”

Natasha was dressed in a pale green dress with a high collar and long sleeves. Her hat was broad-brimmed with a large bow. Her high-buttoned shoes gleamed as she took a bite of the buttery scone. A lace-trimmed parasol was placed across an empty chair.

Pepper was dressed in a white dress with yellow piping. Her sleeves were fashionably puffy, and her straw hat featured a yellow ribbon and perky daisies. Tiny pearl earrings glinted at her ears, and her red hair was arranged in a pompadour. A modest cameo brooch was pinned close to her lace collar. 

“I requested your presence in order to plot strategy,” said Pepper. She buttered her blueberry scone.

“Plot away,” said Natasha.

Pepper smiled. “We need to cut off the men at the knees.”

“Such delightful imagery.”

Pepper laughed. “We have every right to exercise the franchise as men do.”

“Well, maybe _not_ as men do.”

“Good point.” Pepper sipped her tea as the birds sang and a soft breeze blew in the garden. The flowers were lovely: blue delphiniums, pink phlox, yellow daffodils, and scores of other spring blooms. “We need to bring civility to politics.”

“We could not do any worse than the men.”

“That, my friend, is an understatement.”

Natasha saluted her companion with her teacup.

Applause swept over the charming scene. Natasha and Pepper stood and bowed. They walked into the house adjoining the garden.

“Very nice performance, Ms. Romanoff,” said Pepper.

“I’ll admit that this play celebrating the 100th anniversary of American women’s suffrage was a good idea.”

Two women dressed as 1920s flappers walked past them to the garden. The audience clapped as the new scene started playing. 

Natasha pranced in her ruffled dress. “The women of the 1890s wouldn’t quit.”

Pepper nodded. “Imagine not being able to vote. Or men saying we didn’t have the brains to understand petty politics.”

“Tsk, tsk.” Natasha wagged her white-gloved finger. “Silly men.” She took her hat off. “Wonder what Tony would have thought back then?”

“He would’ve supported women’s suffrage if he knew what was good for him.”

Natasha laughed. “I bet Steve would have supported the movement.”

“He probably would have, but that was even before his time, the dear.” Pepper took off her hat. “You would have made a fetching suffragette.”

“Would I now?”

“Oh, yes. Dressed in your bold sash and virginal white, marching in protest…”

“Virginal white, eh?” Natasha sashayed close to her lover.

“That’s right.”

Natasha lightly brushed her lips against Pepper’s. Pepper caught her arm and pulled her close. This time the kiss was deep, and Natasha purred, their hats falling to the floor.

& & & & & &

The two flappers came into the house, swept on a wave of applause. They saw the discarded hats and smirked. They scooped the hats up and giggled all the way down the hall.


End file.
